The present invention relates in general to outdoor cooking units and, more particularly, to a compact outdoor cooking unit.
In the patent to Hait, U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,094, issued on Apr. 2, 1989, for Convertible Cooking Unit, there is disclosed a cooking unit comprising a truncated pyramidal firebox and a similar support member disposed in interlocking relation. Accessories, such as grills and covers, are adapted to be arranged in several modes to provide different cooking arrangements and to enclose all the members in a compact form for storage or transporting.
The patent to Hait, U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,706, issued on Dec. 25, 1984, for Multi-Purpose Fuel Efficient Portable Stove/Heater discloses a portable stove/heater having folding legs on which is disposed a water pan.
The patent to Hait, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,010, issued on Oct. 31, 1989, for Outdoor Cooking Unit With Disposable Component discloses an outdoor cooking unit in which a bendable, disposable and non-combustible member is employed. The disposable member is disposed within a firebox. Disposed within the disposable member are fuel elements. The walls of a collar disclosed therein are restricted by upstanding flanges of a base.
In the patent to Hait et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,505, issued on Jul. 30, 1985, for Convertible Cooking Unit With An Oven, there is disclosed a cooking unit having a base for the cooking unit, which serves as an oven with a drawer. The walls of a collar disclosed therein are restricted by upstanding flanges of a base. The patent to Hait, U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,505, also discloses a foldable windbreak made of stainless steel. The windbreak includes hingedly attached panels.
In the patent to Hait, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,975, issued on May 16, 1989, for Cooking Unit With Improved Fire Grate, there is disclosed a cooking unit with foldable legs. A fire grate is formed with slots configured to receive the narrow dimensioned section of a briquette. The walls surrounding the slots support the briquette in vertical orientation with the narrow dimensioned section of the briquette extending upwardly. The walls of a collar disclosed therein are restrained by upstanding walls of a base. The patent to Hait, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,975, also discloses a foldable windbreak made of stainless steel. The windbreak includes three panels hingedly attached. In addition, a hood is disclosed therein that is seatable on a cook grill.
The patent to Hull, U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,157, issued on Oct. 27, 1924, for Camp Stove Outfit discloses a collapsible camp stove adapted to burn gasoline or similar fluid fuel.
The patent to Forniti et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,160, issued on Sep. 10, 1963, for Picnic Grill discloses a portable stove in which burners operate on fuel from a small propane container. The patent to Forniti et al. also discloses carrying handles formed of wire bails with wooden grips that are snapped into holes in the front and back of the portable stove.
In the patent to Voss, U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,993, issued on Jul. 21, 1953, for Portable Collapsible Smoke Apparatus, there is disclosed a smoke apparatus with foldable legs that extend outwardly and downwardly in the support position.
In the patent to Tufts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,066, issued on May 21, 1968, for Charcoal Burner, there is disclosed a handle connected to a retaining rod, which, in turn, supports a grate.
The patent to Mollere, U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,154, issued on Aug. 8, 1972, for Portable Disposable Charcoal Grill, discloses a portable charcoal grill lined with aluminum foil. The complete grill can be collapsed in a relatively small, rectangular package with the elements nested together. The base has upstanding flanges along the perimeter thereof and is used as a food warmer. The top is used for cooking food. The basic body of the grill can be collaped because of opposing vertical folds provided within its sides.
In the patent to Latouf, U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,514, issued on Apr. 14, 1979, for Barbeque Burner, there is disclosed a barbeque burner having a truncated, upright housing with slots along the top thereof. The walls of the housing are hingedly connected for folding.
Pyromid, Inc. has sold an Eagle outdoor cooking unit and has distributed advertising literature dated 1991 entitled "Pyromid's Eagle Outdoor Cooking System", which discloses a grill lifter and a handle attached to a hood. The Eagle outdoor cooking unit employed a hood as a shield from the wind and included an oven.